We Were Rangers
by green.zeo.ranger.up
Summary: We were strangers, who became friends. We were civilians, who became warriors. We loved, we lost, we laughed, we cried. Most of all we were Rangers OC, AU, Post-Forever Red...cameos: Astros, Galaxy, Phantom
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I ain't rich...yet

A/N: This is an AU story based on PRiS, LG, and what happened after that...

* * *

The kids are quiet, no doubt sleeping to heal from the bruises of the last monster attack. They don't know that I know who they are; they don't know who I was. They think they are the only ones in this family with that secret. I want to tell them, but my lips still on the words, my hands shake in the effort and I know that I can't tell them. They are, after all, young; living on the thrill of battle.

There is no fear in them that someone will come for them, they did not flee across galaxies to find this safe haven. They only know what is; the battles that are given to them to fight. They laugh, I know, at my 'little habits', like checking the doors every night, keeping our security on the cutting edge, insisting that they learn to defend themselves.

They cannot remember that once, we were refugees, come to this tiny planet in the middle of nowhere with prices on our heads and that of our family. I cannot tell them the dangers we once faced, when they were babies, not to their faces. The old fear is still there. Instead, I will write it down; from the moment I realized I could be more, until I found my small measure of peace. Paige will help; she always does, as will the others. This will be our memories, and a memorial for our fallen siblings, you see, we were Rangers once too.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Disney owns Power Rangers, not me. I make no money from this story.

* * *

The Astro Megaship Mark II landed at the outskirts of the Mirinoi colony, and was instantly the most popular place on the planet. As people crowded to stare at the ship, four brightly colored figures ran up to join them. It was only the long since earned respect the crowd held for their Rangers that let them pass through the crowd, and when the hatch opened, silence fell.

A beautiful woman stood in the door, her shoulder length, brown hair and bright smile familiar from so many news casts and documentaries. "Come on," Ashley called, waving to the Galaxy Rangers, "we don't have a lot of time."

The four Galaxy Rangers walked forward quickly, but mindful of the group behind them. As soon as they cleared the door, Ashley gave a final, bright smile to the crowd and shut the door. "Power down," the four said in unison as the hatch sealed itself.

"Ashley, what's going on?" Kai asked, "Where'd Leo go?"

Ashley's eyes narrowed, "I'll let Leo explain," She said simply, "Andros is still in the dog house over their little stunt." She walked back into the ship, leaving the Galaxy Rangers to exchange confused glances.

It was Kendrix who hurried to catch up with Ashley, "So, basically," she said, looking over at Ashley, "I should be mad at Leo?"

Ashley smiled tightly, "All the others are. Lya says that she's never heard of so many Reds in the doghouse at one time. The only one getting off lightly is Aurico, and that's because his team knew the whole story."

"How many Reds?" Kai asked from behind them.

"Ten, every Red who ever fought on Earth, except Rocky." Ashley replied as they entered the conference room where Leo, Andros, and the Astros, and Karone were waiting.

"So," Kendrix said, eyeing Leo, "Ashley says I'm mad at you, what did you do this time?"

"We, ah," Leo swallowed, "Andros and Tommy called us Reds to Earth because the remnants of the Machine Empire were trying to bring back Serpenterra. We won."

"This sounds familiar," Damon commented, he glanced at Kai, "oh, I know. This sounds like when _you_ went after Trahkeena and left _us_ a note."

Maya gave him a mournful look, "I thought you weren't going to do that anymore Leo," she said.

Leo glanced at the table, clearly ashamed, and Karone burst into laughter, "Oh, you guys are priceless, look at his face."

The Astros, with the noticeable exception of Andros, also began to laugh, and then the Galaxy Rangers joined in. After a few moments, Andros rapped his knuckles on the table, "If we're done teasing Leo?" He asked as silence fell. "Good, have a seat. I have, well, news, from Zane. Some of it's good, some of it's bad."

"Who's Zane?" Maya asked.

"Zane's the Silver Ranger," Andros explained. "He was helping me track the Machine Empire before he found out about this."

"Actually, we should start with Earth," TJ said, "their news is pretty big."

"What's up?" Damon asked.

"Earth's sending out another colony ship," TJ replied, "called Terra Quest. We've been asked to put together a Ranger team for it."

"The thing is," Andros continued, "Zane followed their proposed flight path, and there's serious trouble out there."

"What kind of trouble?" Kai asked, exchanging looks with his team. Leo met his eyes for a long moment before turning to Andros.

"The Troobian Empire," Andros said, "they've been around for centuries, if not millennia, and they're pretty peaceful as long as we don't go into their territory. They're expanding their boarders, and they aren't, exactly, giving their newly subjugated planets a choice. The leader right now is Emperor Arum, but most of the danger comes from his Warlord, Grumm. Grumm is ruthless, vicious and I wouldn't trust a new team against him."

"Earth won't change the flight plan," TJ said, taking up the narration skillfully, "we've tried, but they don't believe us. The government fully believes that any Ranger team can protect the colony. The thing is, Scorpius has nothing on Grumm and the might of the Troobian Empire."

"So, what can we do?" Leo asked.

"That's what we have to decide," Andros replied, "and we don't have long, because Earth's getting tired of our hesitation. If we don't provide them with a good team by the end of the week, they'll choose their own."

Silence fell as the group considered these words, finally, Leo looked up, "We need Mike," he said. When everyone looked at him, he raised an eyebrow, "Mike was the Magna Defender, and he's more familiar with GSA than most of us. He can tell us if our plans are totally insane or not."

"DECA," Andros said, "contact Mike Corbett, please."

"Contact made," DECA replied.

"Mike," Andros said, "This is Andros, Red Astro Ranger."

"This is Mike," Mike replied, his tone surprised and cautious.

"Are you busy?" Andros asked.

"No," Mike said, the word drawn out as if he was trying to figure out why the Red Astro Ranger wanted his attention.

"Can you come to the Megaship? The Galaxy Rangers and my team could use some advice from you concerning the GSA and colony policies." Andros said.

"I can be there in five," Mike replied.

"How about we just teleport him?" Ashley asked.

"We can teleport you," Andros said.

"All right," Mike said, amused.

"DECA, teleport Mike Corbett here, please," Andros said.

"Stand by for teleportation," DECA said. Moments later a black/white stream entered the room and resolved into Mike Corbett.

"Well," Mike said, blinking, "that was interesting. What's going on?"

"Earth is sending out a new colony venture," Leo said, "the Astro Silver Ranger has information suggesting that their proposed course will be extremely dangerous, but Earth isn't listening. They want us to give them a Ranger team, but if we don't, they'll choose their own."

Mike frowned, "With what morphers?"

"Lightspeed has created a second set," Andros said. "The thing is that Earth-based morphers work best on Earth. If you want space rangers, your best options are Eltarean morphers. Earth is too proud to ask Eltare for help, probably because Eltare will tell them what we did. Sending a colony on that course right now is akin to a suicide mission."

"So what can we do?" Mike asked.

"Have a seat and we'll figure that out," Leo said, gesturing to the empty seat.

Mike sat down, and silence fell again. Each of the Rangers was so deep in their thoughts, turning over the puzzle, that when Maya spoke, they all jumped. "We can't let them go undefended," she said. "If Earth is going to be that stupid, we just can't."

"But if we use the Lightspeed morphers, they won't have enough power," Carlos objected.

"So give them Eltarean morphers," Karone offered.

"How do we get them?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, Kendrix gave me mine," Karone replied.

"Most planets build their own," Andros said, "and they work best on home soil."

"The Astro morphers aren't like that," Cassie said.

"That's because Eltare gave them to us," Andros said. "They don't just hand out morphers like candy, though."

"I have an idea," Damon said, "why not let Earth chose the team, and give them the Lightspeed morphers?"

"Because, the morphers will be weakened away from Earth," Andros said.

"What if we got Eltarean morphers and made a second team, one Earth doesn't know about. A group to_ back up_ the Earth team," Damon said. "They don't use the morphers unless they have to."

Understanding dawned on each face, except Mike's, "Wouldn't that be sacrificing the first team?"

"No," Cassie said, "it's like Earth used to do. They fought with the Power they had until it wasn't enough, and they upgraded the moment they realized it wasn't enough. With teamwork, they can do it."

"There'd be a lot of rivalry with that," Kendrix said, "Rangers are territorial."

The Astros looked at Andros, bemused, "What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ashley said. She paused, "Wait, what if it was like what we did. When our Power wasn't enough, we went looking and found Andros, who gave us stronger Powers."

"We pick the team," TJ said, catching Ashley's thought, "and when they need to be stronger, we give them a new team."

"But how?" Carlos and Kai asked in unison.

"We can't just expect to find another Andros, can we?" Damon said.

"Andros," DECA interrupted, "Zane is approaching Mirinoi and wishes contact."

Andros turned to the nearest view screen, "Put him through."

The screen went black, and then lit up with an image of Zane, careless grin and all, "Hey Andros. What happened to 'meet me on Earth'?"

Andros sighed, "The situation's gotten worse, Zane. Earth refuses to consider another course. Get down here, we need your help."

"Yeah, about that," Zane said, "I brought some people you should meet, Andros." He shifted focus on the camera, and two young men came into view, "Meet Ris'ine and As'ris, from one of the planets Grumm has captured. They are Rangers."

"Bring them along," Andros said, "and hurry. You just solved our big problem."

He turned to the group, "Count on Zane," Ashley crowed, "best timing ever!" She punched her fist in the air.

"If they're willing," Andros said, "they have a chance to say no."

"But they have to," Cassie said, "Especially if we point out they have a chance to get their planet back."

"You wouldn't have joined us if we hadn't a common goal," Ashley pointed out. "We wanted to defeat Dark Specter and find Zordon. Protect Earth was just a part of that."

"That leads us back to morphers," Mike said, "Where are we going to get morphers from?"

"If they have the whole set, then it's not a problem," Andros said, "If not, we'll go to Eltare. With a plan to save the Earthers from themselves, they'll be more than willing to go along. Just remember, this all depends on those two young men. Now then," he tapped the table, "we have the files of all the _approved_ colonists and command team. We're supposed to pick our team from that."

"So let's start on that while we wait for Zane and his guests," Leo said.

Andros nodded, "We have it all in the computer banks, and I suggest we split them up because there are over two thousand names."

"Let's narrow those choices down," Mike said, "Say, let's take out anyone under the age of seventeen."

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"They'll have the maturity for the job," Mike replied, "and by law, that's the age they can join other military matters."

"Top the list at twenty-five," Leo said, "because that's about the age you really start thinking about your own mortality."

"DECA, sort the colony finals and pull out those between the age of seventeen and twenty-five," Ashley said.

"There are four hundred, ninety-six names remaining," DECA said.

"DECA how many of those remaining have martial arts training?" Mike asked.

"Three hundred, fifty-three," DECA replied.

"All right, how far down do we want to narrow it?" TJ asked, "Do we want to go with top of the class, or mix it up. I didn't have any training until I became an Astro."

"What about taking out those with a record?" Ashley suggested.

"No," Leo said, "Because _I_ had a criminal record before Kai had my record cleared."

Glances around the group, "We should go for those with high rankings," Andros said, "we want a strong team to start with. We have to give them a chance to win."

"All right, DECA, how many of those with training have a high degree of training?" Kendrix asked.

"Sixty-six," DECA replied promptly.

"Now that's a number I can work with," Leo said, "how should we divide these?"

"We should pair up," Ashley said, "with a certain number of files."

"By color?" Kendrix asked, sharing a grin with Cassie.

"Right," Ashley said. "Each color should look for possibilities in their color, boy or girl. Then we should pass around our rejects to see if they'd sound good in another color."

"Once we have a top three, we'll argue it out as a group, right?" Karone said.

"Right," Ashley said.

TJ leaned over to Carlos, "Notice that we aren't involved in this, right?"

Carlos grinned, "Just let them do this. They'll figure it out."

"All right," Ashley said, turning to Andros, "You and Leo are working together, Andros. TJ, you're with Kai. Carlos with Damon, I'm with Maya, Cassie's with Kendrix. Mike, Karone, if you two are going to help, would you two work together? We need someone to pick out the sixth ranger."

Karone glanced at Mike, "You want to?" She asked.

"I'm in," Mike said.

"DECA," Ashley said, "randomly divide the files into six groups, and download them to the Astro's readers. Send the sixth set to Karone."

Six chimes signaled the arrival of the files into the handheld computers of the Astro Rangers. TJ stood up, "Hey Kai, let's work on this in the glider bay, I'm hungry."

"All right," Kai said. The pair vanished.

"Well then," Ashley mused, "want to work on this in my room, Maya? I can put them up on the big screen."

"Sure," Maya said. Once begun, the other pairs began to scatter, leaving Andros and Leo in the conference room.

For half an hour, silence prevailed, save for quiet conversations around this ship, then DECA announced, "Andros, Zane has arrived on Mirinoi with his two guests, they are approaching the Megaship."

"Open the space hatch and gather the others," Andros ordered, bouncing to his feet. He hurried to the hatch and arrived just in time to be pulled into Zane's over enthusiastic hug. "Welcome back," Andros murmured.

"Glad to be back," Zane replied, he stepped back and turned, keeping an arm over Andros's shoulders. "Andros, this is Ris'ine, Red Yesinia Ranger and As'ris, Silver Yesinia Ranger. Ris'ine, As'ris, this is Andros, Red Astro Ranger."

Andros saluted the pair, "Welcome aboard the Astro Megaship Mark II, Ris'ine, As'ris. I'm sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

Ris'ine, a blond haired man with dark blue eyes nodded, "Indeed, Andros. However, we hope to be able to join you if you fight against Grumm."

Andros smiled slightly, "Come with me, the Astros and the local team, the Galaxy Rangers, were simply discussing an aspect of the defense." He gestured towards the conference room. "Zane," he said, as he started off. His friend and teammate fell into step easily, "It's not good."

"What happened on Earth?" Zane asked.

"They aren't changing course," Andros said, "They didn't believe us about Grumm. We're going to have to deal with things as they go along."

"What's the plan?" Zane asked.

"So far? Give them a team, like they asked. We know the Earth morphers aren't going to be strong enough, but they won't accept help without proof. We're going to upgrade the Power when they realize we were right, because they won't let us before. We're going to get help from Eltare." Andros said. He looked back at the Yesinians, "We also hope you two will help with this part, because it seems to be our best bet."

"Well, even if we can upgrade their power, it won't stop Grumm," Zane said.

"That's the part we haven't gotten to yet," Andros said as they entered the room.

"What part?" Ashley asked.

"What to do with the colony, because Grumm won't let them colonize out there. He'd see it as a challenge." Andros replied. "Everyone, the Yesinian Rangers, Red Ranger Ris'ine, and Silver Ranger As'ris; Ris'ine, As'ris, may I introduce to you the Astro Rangers: Ashley, Yellow Astro, Cassie, Pink Astro, TJ, Blue Astro and Carlos, Black Astro, and my sister, Karone, who served as the Pink Galaxy Ranger for a short time."

"Nice to meet you," Ashley said cheerfully, and Cassie nodded.

"Sorry about what happened," TJ said, "but we'll help."

Andros leaned towards Leo, "Introduce your team, Leo," he murmured.

"Oh," Leo said, "Uh, Ris'ine, As'ris, I am Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, this is my team, Maya, Yellow Galaxy, Kendrix, Pink Galaxy, Kai, Blue Galaxy, Damon, Green Galaxy, and my brother Mike, who was the Magna Defender."

Ris'ine inclined his head, "An honor, Galaxy Rangers, Magna Defender."

"If you will take a seat, we'll bring you up to date on our plans." Andros offered. Once everyone was once again seated, Andros spoke, "Our plans are based on two facts, the Earth's morphers will not be enough to protect the colony Terra Quest, and the Earth government will not acknowledge the dangers associated with their plans. We, the Astros, have been asked to put together a new team for the colony because of our reputation on Earth and our experience in space. We've agreed to do so, but we had a plan behind our agreement. Please know that this whole plan is contingent on your agreement, Ris'ine, As'ris."

"What is the plan?" Ris'ine asked.

"When the time comes that the Earth morphers fail to channel the Power at the degree necessary to defeat Grumm, we would ask that you arrive, with new Powers to give them, and to stay to lead the team," Andros said. "This will be a temporary measure, following which; we will somehow move the colony out of danger."

Mike cleared his throat, "Commander Stanton has me working with groups exploring the local systems. We've found three habitable planets with no sentient life. If the problem was posed to the commander properly, I'm sure he would agree to release one to the refugees from Terra Quest."

"We will do it," Ris'ine said, cutting through Andros's response, "on one condition. When the Terra Quest colony is safe, we can join those actively fighting Grumm."

"Deal," Andros said before anyone can respond. "We've been looking over the files for the new team, trying to narrow it down to the three best for the positions. Perhaps you two would be the final vote on your teammates?"

Ris'ine looked at As'ris, who nodded, "All right."

"Great," Andros turned to Zane, "Can you get them settled in for me? We don't have a lot of time to get this done."

"Sure," Zane replied with a grin. "It's no problem, Andros."

With that, the group broke up, back to trying to choose six rangers who would survive a fight that even the more experienced Astros would have hesitated to engage in.

* * *

A/N: So, I had the first five FINISHED chapters on a disk, along with the drafts of two more. Then I got sick and spent a day doing nothing. Somehow, the disk got erased. So I have to rewrite these chapters, and they aren't as, well, edited as I originally had them. I'm going to try to stick to my original once a week updates, but I'll probably be a little off because I lost those chapters. Thankfully, I have all the outlines on my computer itself, along with my notes, so I'll be able to recreate this successfully.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Andros glanced at Zane for a brief moment before facing the Terra Quest Council, "The Astro Rangers have selected five people we feel will be your strongest Ranger team," he said, tucking his hands behind his back in a stance similar to military 'at ease'.

"We are willing to hear your reasoning," the Council head replied, the woman, Amelia Corsair, was one of Andros's favorite people to deal with on the project. She had taken their warnings to heart, but she couldn't do anything - the government itself had refused to consider any changes. Andros hoped she would continue to work with them when the whole of their plans came to light.

Ashley took Andros's nod and started their slides, "This is Tristan Harper," Andros said, indicating a red haired, green eyed young man who smirked at the camera with an expression that Ashley had phrased as 'demonic' on first viewing, "he's a civilian, age 23, with a degree in architecture. According to the records we were provided, Tristan is a second-degree black belt and was captain of all three sports teams he participated in during high school and college. Having had a proven record of leadership and experience with his past activities, and his childhood in the foster system, we feel that Tristan has the maturity and natural leadership abilities to grant him sensitivity to the Red power."

"The Council felt you would chose Peter Andrews," one of the members said. He was a tall, older man in a GSA uniform. Andros thought that he was Commander Sanbourn, who would be leading the GSA troops and thought the Rangers were a waste of time.

Andros glanced at Cassie, who answered, "Sir, we had an opportunity to meet some of the colonists before we came here. One of our allies, a Power Mentor trainee, came with us. Peter Andrews is a skilled individual, and a gifted strategist, however, his only color rating is Gold. Gold Rangers are rare, and we felt that keeping Peter off the team to train him to serve on the team when the colony settles would be a wiser choice. Tristan already has experience leading a team on the field."

"Very well, who is next?" Corsair asked.

"Mitchell Cranston," Andros said, glancing at the new slide. This one featured a dark haired young man with a look that Cassie had called 'edgy' and Carlos had called strange. Andros, personally, didn't understand why the man had put the black rubber in his ear lobes to make the piercing bigger. "He's a science officer, 22 years old, and a botanist. According to the records provided, Mitchell is another second-degree black belt in Karate with high ratings in Judo and Tae Kwon Do. Given his high degree of intelligence, and ability to keep his head in a crisis, we feel that Mitchell has the personality necessary for the Blue power."

"What about Robert Greer?" Sanbourn asked, looking at a list in his hand. Clearly, he had made his own, personal choices for each color, and wanted to argue his way into getting at least one of his people on the team.

"Despite his high IQ and history of inventions, Robert Greer is anti-social, has shown no interest in martial arts, and treated all of us with contempt. Mitchell, we've met in the past, and although in other circumstances we would have opted for a different person, given our present circumstances, we feel that Mitchell Cranston is the best choice." Cassie replied.

"What about Nicholas Arboran?" A new questioner suggested. Mr. Tyrell 'Rex' Johnson was one of the sponsors, who wouldn't be going along on their "little jaunt" and quite frankly, he looked like the bulldog that was his mascot, with hanging jowls, a short stature and a stubborn tone. Arboran was Mr. Johnson's nephew-in-law.

Carlos took up the fight, "Mitchell Cranston is the best blue ranger you are going to get. He's intelligent, willing to fight and tough enough for battle. We are also authorized to say that he is William Cranston's cousin. Known to everyone as Billy, Cranston was the first Blue Ranger on Earth and currently resides on Lareth. He served as the Blue Ranger there for five years before retiring to head up their research and development. Given Billy's strength as a Blue Ranger, the fact that Power abilities run in families, and Mitchell's own qualities, we know that he is your best choice."

"Next?" Corsair asked before another name could be offered.

"Lucas Izumi, for green ranger," Andros replied promptly. "Lucas is a 22 year old in the GSA, he has a history of being part of a lot of trouble, but that's a common trait for green rangers." He glanced up at the image of the young Chinese man, whose easy smile and confidence shown through the casual picture as easily as his military pictures.

Carlos gave him a look, "Andros, keep in mind just who your team mates are."

"Your point?" Andros asked, than turned back to the council. "Lucas is a skilled fighter, scoring in the top three of his class in hand to hand, weapons, and team combat."

Carlos cleared his throat; "I was a green ranger before I received the black Astro morpher. I made it a point to meet our top candidates for both the black and green possibilities. Lucas was the one who gave me the best feelings that he'll do well. He's personable, talented and accepts that he is a walking example of Murphy's Law. Plus, we ran into a pair of former Rangers, both of who were green, one was also black, and they both agreed. Lucas is the man for the job."

"Walking example of Murphy's Law?" Sanbourn asked, skeptical, but interested despite himself.

"Green Rangers, and some Blacks, are trouble attractors. It's a natural aspect of our personality. Having a green or black on a team is a sign of strength, because we handle anything that the Power throws at us and look for more." Carlos replied, lifting his chin slightly. Despite the reputation his color garnered in some circles, he was proud of being a green and black Ranger.

"All right, next?" Corsair asked, shooting a look at Sanbourn.

"Paige Acadia," Andros said, gesturing to her picture, the red haired girl smiled out of the camera looking confident and seductive. Her dark green eyes bespoke her hidden wells of deep strength. "She's a registered nurse and first degree black belt. As a yellow ranger, her healing nature will be enhanced and utilized to its full potential. She also has a bold attitude and stubborn tendency. We feel that she is the only choice for yellow."

"What he means," Ashley interrupted, "is that she was my top pick from the files, and our one on one meeting was only the confirmation I needed."

"Why not one of the doctors?" Luca Ramirez, head of the science departments, asked.

"The only doctor that would have been able to use a yellow morpher was Dr. Isaiah Carter, and I don't care for male yellows. The few Human men who have worn yellow that I've met off planet, have all been a little, well, unfocused. Dr. Carter is the same. I think choosing Paige is a wiser choice." Ashley replied, calmly. She had been the final word on that, "Besides, Paige is of an age with our other choices, Dr. Carter is thirty-seven, there would be no common ground for him and the others. That would weaken the team."

"All right, next." Corsair said, smiling at the way the Rangers countered every question smoothly.

"Latoya Cooper," Andros said, looking up at the young, black woman. She looked young, unlike her prospective team mates, yet her attitude sparkled in her black/brown eyes and smile. "She is a 23 year old civilian, and a registered child care provider with an interesting martial arts history. Latoya was recommended to us by some of the former Zeo Rangers. Her training is exceptional - above and beyond the Galactic standard. We want her in pink, because she has a heart big enough for everything."

"I met with Latoya," Cassie said, "Zeo Green and Blue introduced me, and I found her to be just right for the job. She's also expressed an interest in teaching self defense to the colonists if necessary."

"I take it you each met with your choice for Ranger?" Corsair asked.

"Yes," Andros replied, "we felt that it would be easier if we were to meet the prospects in person before we recommended them to you. Most of them have no clue that we wanted them for this team. Latoya we came clean to, she knows that she's our personal choice."

"Mitchell expects something," TJ added, "but then, he wouldn't be a blue if he didn't."

Andros sighed, "It'll be a good team, we recommend giving them the morphers now and letting us work with them around their current work. They'll have lives on the colony, fitting their Ranger duties around it isn't going to be easy. The Galaxy Rangers, from Mirinoi, have offered to advise them on that as well."

The Council looked around, "Mr. Andros," Corsair said finally, ignoring the grins from the team; "We will contact your team when our decision is made."

"Thank you," Andros said, he saluted the Council and led his team out of the room.

Back on board the Astro Megaship, Andros headed for the bridge, leaving the others to update Ris'ine and As'ris about the actions in the Council. Ashley watched him go with a fond smile before joining the others around the table in the Glider Bay. "We think they bought it," Cassie said, smiling, "We had an argument for everything they brought up."

"One other than, 'because the team mates who will join them when they go belly up told us we needed them'." Carlos added, taking a seat with a tray of sandwiches.

"We aren't supposed to mention that," Cassie said, reaching for one absentmindedly.

"As'ris had a question," Ris'ine said, watching Cassie and Carlos battle for his sandwiches, "Just how are we going to get onto Terra Quest in the first place? From what Mike and the Galaxy Rangers said, security is going to be very stringent."

Silence fell, and looks were exchanged between the Astros, "Perhaps I can be of service," a familiar, yet long unheard voice offered.

The whole group spun to the door, but it was Cassie who spoke, "Phantom?"

The black-clad Ranger chuckled, "Indeed, Cassie. Andros contacted me and asked for my assistance."

Cassie stood by the table, simply staring at him. Ashley touched her arm and slid the other over her shoulder, "Cassie?" Ashley murmured.

Cassie turned her head to Ashley's shoulder. TJ and Carlos stepped up in front of the girls, crossing their arms in unison. Zane stood to one side, torn between speaking for a Ranger he had long respected and backing his team mates. "Stand down, Astros," Andros said, walking into the room. He deliberately placed himself between Phantom and the Astros, "I asked Phantom to help. I didn't want to, but he has experience in this matter beyond our own."

As'ris murmured in Ris'ine's ear, and Ris'ine spoke up, "Are we missing something here?"

Andros sighed, "Ris'ine, As'ris; may I make known to you the Phantom Ranger, an old ally of the Turbo and Astro Rangers. Phantom, this is Ris'ine and As'ris of Yesinia. Ris'ine is the Red Ranger and As'ris is the Silver Ranger."

Phantom saluted the pair, "I have heard of the fate of Yesinia, you have my sympathy."

"Sympathy or pity?" Ris'ine asked bluntly.

"Sympathy," Phantom replied, "my own planet suffered a fate similar to yours. I am the last of my people to live in freedom. You are lucky to have each other." He lifted his arms slightly, "Power Down," he announced.

Gone was the black armor that had protected the identity of the Galaxy's Lone Ranger, in its place stood a man, about five years older than the Astros, with shoulder length, light brown hair that fell in ringlets about his face and brushed the collar of his high necked tunic. Brown eyes searched for a sign of Cassie's eyes, and his words were for her alone, as if everyone else had disappeared for him. "I have kept my word, Cassie. I am putting aside the armor of the Phantom Ranger; another will take up my legacy. When the Terra Quest mission is complete, I will no longer be the Phantom Ranger."

Cassie turned to look at him, "That is supposed to make up for the year you have spent gone?" She demanded, unyielding with her team's support around her.

"No," Phantom looked down, "I did not intend to leave for so long, my heart. When the council was over, I met with a young man I thought would be ideal to take on my legacy, and another, and another. I have been searching for someone who could take my legacy and let me have you."

Cassie looked from Phantom to her team mates, knowing that they would respond to her actions, "Fine," she said, finally, "I give you that. You are not forgiven, Ash, but we will treat you with civility until I can forgive you."

"That is more than I could have hoped," Ash replied.

Cassie slipped from Ashley's arm, "Now then, I believe that we have a strategy session to attend to; especially if the council opts for a different team."

The Rangers headed back to the council room, with Phantom following silently. He picked up the small box he had sat down by the entrance to the glider bay, knowing that the contents of that box would affect the outcome of everything. "What's first?" Andros asked.

"The Eltarean morphers," Phantom said, catching everyone's attention. He laid the box down on the table and opened it before spinning it around. "I spoke with the Rangers of Eltare and they sent these. However, I didn't tell them the whole plan, naturally."

"Do you know the whole plan?" TJ asked.

"No," Phantom replied, "I asked only to know what I needed, so that I could help. These morphers are called the Star Quest morphers, and have never been used by any Ranger team."

"So we'll be the Star Quest Rangers," Ris'ine said, reaching towards the morphers.

"I believe so," Phantom said. "These are paired morphers, based on the Zeo morphers. To activate, you link them together and use the phrase, 'Star Quest, Ranger Up.'"

Ris'ine took the two red tinted morphers, and As'ris took the silver. "Let's try these out," Ris'ine said to his team mate, who only nodded.

They slid the morphers on to their wrists and backed away from the table as the Power channeled by the morphers connected to their natural Power channel. Both flicked their wrists to free the catches and crossed them in front of their face, their left palm to their face, and their right palm pointed away. As the catches hooked, they called in unison, "Star Quest, Ranger Up!"

The Power flared around them, silver and crimson, and faded to reveal their new uniforms. White boots gave way to colored suits, with white strips running up the outer seam of the legs, ending under the white belt, which had a gold buckle with an indistinct image on it. That same image, which looked like a Celtic knot, covered their chest, in white. Another white stripe ran down the outside seam of their arms to blend with the white gloves. The helmets were solid colored with an oval shaped black view screen, and a slight crest gave them an almost martial look.

"Interesting," As'ris commented, marking the first time he'd spoken in an understandable volume. "That's not an Eltarean rune, though."

"Looks like a Yesinian shield knot," Ris'ine replied, idly, his finger traced one of the knot's corners.

"Power Down," the two said.

As'ris looked at Ris'ine, and spoke, although he didn't speak English, an almost amused tone. Ris'ine sighed and looked at the rest, "As'ris doesn't speak English," he said calmly, "although he's learning to understand it."

"Well, that clears up a mystery," Cassie commented, sharing a look with TJ.

The two Rangers sat back down, and Andros sighed, "All right, we have the morphers; I'm going to assume that Phantom has an outline to an infiltration plan." Phantom nodded, "Get with Ris'ine and As'ris on that, and give me an overview, all right?"

"Yes Andros," Phantom said, sounding highly amused.

"I got a message from Mike," Ashley said, "just before we went down." She tapped her reader, looking at Andros.

"Do I need to know yet?" Andros asked.

Ashley shook her head, "Nothing yet, but I can update you later, in private."

"Excellent." Andros said. Catching Phantom's look, he explained, "We've each got projects. I'm keeping track of the whole picture so that when things unfold, we can keep it under control. Terra Quest is going to survive, despite Earth's interference." There were firm nods around the table, recommitment to their own 'quest'. "Now then, we need to brainstorm to get around the council if our Rangers don't get the Lightspeed morphers."

"Well, they're going to try to replace Tristan with Andrews," Ashley said, "none of them wanted Tristan."

"Andrews won't even activate a red morpher," Andros said. "We need their second choice."

"I have something on that," Cassie replied. "Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Red, has a cousin in the GSA command staff. Carter offered to try to get us some decent information through her. Also, Captain Mitchell has made the same offer. They approached him first and he has a list of their choices and he's willing to make it available to us."

"Good," Andros said, "see what you can get. Zane, status?"

Zane looked up, startled, "Uh, well, I'm still waiting to hear back. It's hard to get messages to them and back. I'll let you know when I hear something."

"Do that," Andros said. "TJ, Carlos?"

"I'm doing well; I haven't run into a single problem that I couldn't handle."

"I'm not as far along as projected," Carlos said, "it's a little harder on my part."

"Just keep going, Carlos," Andros said, "I trust you can do this." He looked to Ris'ine and As'ris, "Anything you want to add?"

"No," Ris'ine said, but stopped when As'ris murmured in his ear, "well, As'ris says that his dreams are clear." He paused, "That generally means that we're doing the right thing."

Andros raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Zane, "Then we concur," he said, staving off all the curiosity around him with his sentence. "All right, keep me updated, especially you, Ashley, Zane. We'll just have to hold still until we get the decision of the Council, then we can really get some work done."

At the dismissal, the Rangers began heading off to their tasks followed by low murmurs from Ashley and Andros as they stayed behind. Phantom made a move towards Cassie, but the Yesinian Rangers headed him off, while Carlos dragged Cassie towards the glider bay.

* * *

A/N: Just to clear up the confusion...a Yesinian Shield Knot is actually a Celtic Shield Knot...check out the link on my homepage to get an idea of what it, and the new Rangers, look like.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor do I gain monetary compensation for this.

* * *

"Tristan Harper," the Head Councilor Corsair said.

"Yes ma'am?" Tristan replied; focusing on her and letting the other Council members fade from his attention. The red haired young man tucked his hands into his suit pants and tried to look casual while being solemn.

"The Terra Quest Colony's colonists have all been subject to stringent background and personality checks," Councilor Corsair began, looking right back at him, "we have been looking for the best mix of talent and personality to fill each position, as well as a genetic diversity to bring to our new home." Tristan nodded, to show he was listening. "Certain people, however, have been under even more checks and scrutiny, you included."

Tristan couldn't help himself, "So that's why the Astro Rangers came by to talk with me." He shifted his weight slightly, to hid his slight nervous movements.

Councilor Corsair smiled, "Yes, they said they had."

"So is there a reason for all this?" Tristan asked, gesturing to the room and the people.

"Yes," Councilor Corsair said, "based on experiences of the Terra Venture Colony, we approached the Astro Rangers for help in selecting a Ranger Team to be stationed on Terra Quest. They agreed, and put together a list of people they felt idea for the postings. Upon consideration of their suggestions and our own reviews, we have decided to offer you the position of Red Ranger."

Tristan froze, utterly stunned, "Me?" He finally managed, feeling his mouth open and shut in shock.

"Yes," Councilor Corsair said exchanging amused glances with her colleagues, "What is your answer?"

Tristan blinked, and drew himself up, trying to look serious and mature, "Madam Corsair," he began, "it will be my honor to serve as the Red Ranger on Terra Quest."

"Excellent," Councilor Corsair said with a smile. She produced a small, wooden box, "This is your morpher, Ranger Tristan. The Astro Rangers will contact you shortly about training."

Tristan took the box and slid it into his pants pocket, then rested his hand on the outside, as if for reassurance that it was still there. "Thank you, Madam. I hope you won't be disappointed."

"I'm sure we won't." Councilor Corsair replied as Tristan left.

"Mitchell Cranston," Councilor Corsair said.

"Yeah, that's me," Mitch replied flipping a salute, "can I help you, Madam Councilor?" The tall, dark haired man had a laid back confidence that seemed to ease the minds of the council, his dark blue polo and khaki pants added to his serious look. Only his shaggy hair and earrings hinted to his normal, more rebellious style.

Councilor Corsair smiled, "Are you aware of how much your contribution to Terra Quest is, and will be, appreciated?"

"I have been told so," Mitchell said, looking, if not bored, than uninterested, it was hard to tell.

"We were hoping to ask you to take on additional tasks." Corsair said, folding her hands on the table.

"What do you need?" Mitchell asked; his interest caught. His brown eyes pierced Corsair with the same intensity that his superiors and teachers would have recognized as him being faced with an unfamiliar substance he needed to identify.

"How would you feel about being the Blue Terra Quest Ranger?" Councilor Corsair asked.

Mitchell pursed his lips, and considered the offer, and then he grinned, "Sure," he said, shrugging, "It won't be a problem."

Corsair produced a wooden box, "In this box is your morpher. The Astro Rangers will contact you concerning training. Thank you for your service, Ranger Mitchell."

"Thanks," Mitchell said, taking the box. "See you around."

"Lucas Izumi," Corsair said.

"That's me," Lucas replied, saluting her, "how can I be of service?" The casually dressed Japanese man had a military aura that belied his record of troubles and bad luck. In fact, Corsair privately thought that if she hadn't witnessed some of the trouble he attracted, she would have thought that the young man in a green button down shirt and black pants was an exemplarily soldier of the GSA.

"Well," Corsair said, taking her cue from the relaxing formality of Izumi. "While you have been with the GSA, you have a list of troubles from your superiors, every thing from a false mutiny to fighting with your squad mates."

"Uh, correction, I was attacked." Lucas replied, and gave them a whimsical smile that was his most common expression when faced with the insanity of his common lifestyle. "I never sought out to fight my squad mates, they went after me. As for the supposed mutiny, I was just standing there when the Commander started handing out punishments. There was no actual proof that I had anything to do with those miscreants."

"Of course," Corsair replied. "Well, based on recommendations from the Astro Rangers, and certain aspects of your record, both with the GSA and before, we would like to off you the position of the Green Terra Quest Ranger?"

Lucas drew himself into a picture perfect attention stance as his mind ran through his options. Then he saluted, "Madam Councilwoman, it would be my honor to defend the colony of Terra Quest as the Green Ranger," he said finally.

Corsair smiled, "Thank you, Ranger Lucas," she said, and produced the wooden box. "This is your morpher. The Astro Rangers will contact you about training."

Lucas took the box and saluted a second time, "I'll see you on Terra Quest," he said and strode out of the room.

"Paige Acadia," Councilor Corsair said.

"What ever it is, I didn't do it," Paige replied nervously. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The vibrant, red hair she sported stood out vibrantly against her bright yellow top. Although it was clearly an unnatural shade, Paige had always had a way of looking a bit over the top, an image assisted by her green contacts.

"You aren't in trouble, Ms. Acadia," Corsair replied.

Luca Ramirez coughed, "Don't worry, Paige, we know you didn't have anything to do with that prank that was pulled yesterday."

Paige smiled, "Thanks, sir," she said.

"You are here for a different reason," Corsair said. "Based on recommendations from the Astro and Lightspeed Rangers, as well as our own observations and reviews, we feel that you are the ideal person to accept the Yellow Terra Quest Morpher, if you wish to have it."

Paige gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. A faint blush covered her cheeks and she swayed slightly. Then, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and dropped her hand, silence fell in the intervening moments, and finally, she spoke, "I'll do it," she opened her eyes, "I'll be your yellow ranger."

Corsair set the morpher on the table, "This is your morpher, Ranger Acadia; the Astros will contact you about training."

"Thank you," Paige said, taking the box.

"No, Paige," Ramirez said, "Thank you."

"Latoya Cooper."

"Yes ma'am?" Latoya asked, nervously. She twisted her hands, and then smoothed her black skirt. A pretty black woman, it was clear she had put some thought into her pink top and skirt before coming to meet with the council.

Corsair smiled, "It's nothing bad, Ms. Cooper."

"Mrs." Latoya corrected.

"You are married?" Commander Sanbourn asked.

"Widowed," Latoya replied, "two years ago, cancer." Her tone was almost unemotional, as if she were trying to keep great pain away.

"I am sorry, then, Mrs. Cooper," Corsair continued.

Latoya smiled, "It's all right. Most people don't expect someone my age to have been married, much less widowed."

Corsair nodded, "Mrs. Cooper, there is a matter we brought you here to discuss." Latoya nodded, crossing her arms. "As you are aware, the Astro Rangers had been helping us put together a Ranger team for Terra Quest."

Latoya nodded, but didn't move otherwise.

"We would like to offer you the position of Pink Terra Quest Ranger," Corsair said.

Latoya nodded, "It's not my favorite color," she said, "but I've thought about it since Cassie and- the others came to visit with me. It would be my honor to take up the position of Pink Terra Quest Ranger."

Corsair nodded and placed the final box on the table, "This is your morpher, Ranger Latoya. Welcome to Terra Quest."

Latoya picked up the morpher, "Thank you." She started to turn, then paused and turned back, "I do have one question."

"Yes?" Corsair asked.

Latoya gave her an impish grin, "Do we get hazard pay for this?"

Andros glanced around the gym that had been allotted to the Rangers for training. Five young men and women were seated on the bleachers, talking quietly. Faces made familiar from so many photos were animated as they talked. "Good morning," he said, cutting through their chatter easily. "I am Andros of KO-35; you may know me as the Red Astro Ranger. These are my teammates, Zane of KO-35, Silver Astro, Ashley Hammond of Earth, Yellow Astro, Cassie Chan, of Earth, Pink Astro, Carlos Vargas of Earth, Black Astro and TJ Johnson of Earth, Blue Astro. We're here to help you become a Ranger team. Some of what we tell you, you may already know. Some of it, you can never reveal, and some of it, is things that your government doesn't want you to know. For now, we're going to test your martial arts skills, and do some team bonding exercises." He glanced at them, "TJ and Cassie are going to be overseeing this, so I trust you to actually listen to and respect them. I will be seeing you again after lunch." With a nod to TJ, Andros pivoted and left the gym, Ashley, Carlos and Zane following him.

TJ waited until the doors closed behind Zane before speaking up, "Don't mind Andros, he's like that with most people," he smiled, "I'm TJ, this is Cassie. Why don't you introduce yourselves, just so we can place names and faces?"

The slender young man who was near the middle of the group raised his hand, at TJ's nod, he spoke, "Well, I'm Tristan Harper, although I also answer to Taz. Councilor Corsair said that I was the Red Ranger."

TJ smiled, "Nice to meet you Tristan. Now then, are you the Red Terra Quest Ranger, or aren't you? Don't ever sound uncertain when you introduce yourself. There are a lot of people who don't like Rangers, and some Rangers who don't like Earth-born Rangers. You have to meet them head on, and don't let any of them tell you that you are someone you aren't."

"Right," Tristan said.

"Try that again," Cassie suggested, "as if you didn't know us."

Tristan squared his shoulders, "I'm Tristan Harper, most people call me Taz, and I'm the Red Terra Quest Ranger."

"Next," TJ said, pointing at one of the women.

"Paige Acadia," Paige said, lifting her chin, her tone confident, "Yellow Terra Quest Ranger."

"Excellent, next," Cassie said, pointing at one of the other men.

"Mitchell Cranston," Mitchell replied, with a lazy salute, "Blue Terra Quest Ranger."

"Latoya Cooper," Latoya said, "Pink Terra Quest Ranger."

"Lucas Izumi," Lucas said, "Green Terra Quest Ranger."

"Excellent," TJ said, sharing a grin with Cassie, "we'll get you guys in shape. Now then, off the bleachers, we're going to spar. Tristan, Lucas and Mitchell, you three are with me. Latoya, Paige, start with Cassie."

Tristan, Lucas and Mitchell circled TJ on one of the mats, and TJ nodded, "All right, Tristan, you're first. Mitchell, then Lucas. Ready?"

Tristan nodded and stepped forward, "Let's do this," he said, trying to sound confident.

Cassie had to smile as she watched TJ and Tristan start to spar, "TJ's going to test your mettle," she said to Latoya and Paige, joining them in the stands, "I'm just here to answer questions."

Latoya leaned forward, "So, I understand that Rocky and Adam were the ones who talked you into choosing me?"

Cassie shook her head, "No, when we asked them for opinions, Rocky and Adam did point you out, but it was my decision. You have a lot of good qualities, not just your unusual martial arts background."

Latoya nodded, "All right," she sat back.

"I think I've noticed some differences since I took the morpher," Paige said.

"You probably have," Cassie replied, "I don't have personal experience with the yellow power, but Ashley told me that she found herself more eager to help people after she took up the morpher." She paused, "Have you used it yet?"

"No," Paige said, Latoya shook her head.

"Do you have them with you?" Cassie asked. Latoya lifted her wrist, revealing hers; Paige pulled hers from her bag. "Go ahead and put it on, Paige," Cassie instructed. "You should never take it off. They're tough enough to handle anything, even water. The only time," Cassie paused, "the only time I ever saw serious damage to my morpher, an evil robot had shoved a legendary sword into it. It was healed when the Pink Ranger who had come with me to fight Psycho Pink sacrificed herself to blast the sword." Cassie looked down at her hands for a moment, and then looked back up, "Well, Kendrix, the pink ranger, came back. Something about her sacrifice let her come back when the battle was over. I can't say that every Ranger who dies can come back, but sometimes, Rangers don't really die. We just think they do."

Latoya laughed, "I like that, Cassie. So, what's the deal with the morphers?"

Cassie turned towards the mats, "Hey, TJ, stop beating up the rookies and drag them over here!" She yelled.

TJ pinned Tristan and looked up, "What's up?" He asked.

"Just come over here," Cassie replied.

TJ let Tristan up and started over, followed by the three new Rangers, "All right, Cassie, what's going on?" TJ asked.

"They haven't morphed yet," Cassie said.

TJ's eyes widened, "Well, that explains things." He turned to the men, "You all have your morphers, right?"

The three men produced their morphers, however, only Tristan was actually wearing it. "Put them on," Cassie ordered. "You should never be without your morpher. It may seem strange at first, but give it a few days and you'll forget it's there. Once you start seriously fighting you'll feel naked without it."

With the morphers properly in place, TJ gestured, "Spread out a bit. To activate the morphers, you say, 'Terra Rangers' and punch in the code 1-9-4. Doing it in unison will come; just follow your own timing."

Tristan glanced at the others, "Ready?" He asked them. At their nods, he lifted his arm, "Terra Rangers!" He shouted, the others a breath behind him.

The colorful glow of a successful morph made TJ and Cassie exchange grins as they waited to see the new uniforms. The cries of surprise made their grins broaden. Tristan had stepped in front of the other rangers, so Cassie studied him. White boots with double black bands around his calf lead up to his red legs, a black belt highlighted his narrow waist, and the belt buckle held the colony design, of two overlapping planets, the front one had rings around it. A pair of black bands wrapped around his chest and under his arms. He crossed his arms, drawing attention to his white gloves, with two black bands on his wrists. His helmet was red and unique. At first glance, it looked like an eagle representation, the beak forming a frame for the view screen, and wild eyes staring out over that. However, when Tristan turned his head, a pair of cat-like ears were revealed, they were pinned back, adding to the almost angry look of the hawk eyes.

Cassie looked at the others, Mitchell's blue uniform matched Tristan's, except for the helmet. It took Cassie a few moments to realize that she was looking at a dolphin. Lucas, beside Mitchell, had a cat, ears cupped forward. Like Mitchell, Paige's helmet was difficult to discern, beyond, 'some kind of bird'. Latoya, however, had an amazing helmet. Instead of a stylized head, her view screen was the top of a silver stripe, and two pink wedges wrapped around to the back, the double heart design appearing at her head turn. It wasn't until the new Pink Ranger looked down; however, that Cassie realized that the design was a butterfly. After all, the two silver antennas were hard to miss.

"All right, guys," TJ said, "we need to get focused. Don't forget the rule, 'never use your power for personal gain.'"

"Let's spar with the power," Tristan suggested, "so we can experience the difference."

Cassie looked at TJ, who frowned, then nodded, "All right. Come on, Cass, let's do this."

Cassie lifted her arm and stuck her hand forward, "Let's rocket," she called with TJ, flipping the catch and entering the familiar code.

"I love my job," TJ murmured as the Power released them. "All right, Tristan, let's do this Ranger style."

Before Cassie could speak up, the red and blue rangers were involved in an energetic sparring match. She shook her head and looked at the others, "So," she said, "Who thinks they can take me?"

"Let me try!" Paige said, bouncing forward.

Cassie went on guard with a mutter, "and yet another Yellow Ranger is born."

Paige, Cassie found, was a light footed fighter, more used to using her light frame and agility to avoid blows, and her powerful legs also were her main weapon. Her style was different, to say the least, but Cassie couldn't deny that she would be a danger on battlefield where punches rarely fazed the enemy.

TJ had sized Tristan up in their earlier sparring routine, but now, he was on his guard even more. With the Power backing his already strong punches, Tristan had gone from a formidable fighter to a deadly one. However, TJ was quick to see Tristan's weak point; he was hesitant to kick, seeming to like having both feet on the ground. TJ let Tristan make a few hits then moved in, utilizing Tristan's reluctance to get close, and then put him down easily.

TJ let Tristan up and turned to watch Cassie, curiously. Cassie and Paige were using acrobatics as much as martial arts; however, it was clear that Cassie was going to win. It wasn't a quick victory, but Cassie tripped Paige and pinned her neatly. "Dirty win, Cassie," TJ chided her lightly, offering Paige a hand.

"It's a win, though," Cassie pointed out.

"Cassie, TJ!" Andros called, walking into the gym.

The two Astros exchanged looks, and Cassie popped her helmet, "Yes Andros?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

TJ removed his helmet as well, "Something wrong?"

"Commander Sanborn," Andros said, leading the man into the room, "Wants to watch you train."

"Do we have a choice?" TJ asked quietly.

"No," Andros said. He turned, "Commander Sanborn, I'm sure you remember TJ Johnson, Astro Blue, and Cassie Chan, Astro Yellow. They've been evaluating the Rangers as fighters."

"Ranger Johnson, Ranger Chan," Sanborn said, offering his hand.

"It's TJ, actually," TJ replied, shaking his hand firmly. "I only use my title during ceremonies and formal events."

"And I'm Cassie," Cassie said, shaking his hand in turn.

"Of course," Commander Sanborn said.

TJ turned, "I'm sure you remember the Terra Quest Rangers," he said simply, pleased to see that they had also removed their helmets.

"We didn't have a chance to actually talk," Sanborn replied.

Andros nodded, "Well, may I introduce you to Tristan Harper, the Red Terra Quest Ranger?"

"Ranger Harper," Sanborn said, taking Tristan's hand.

"Commander Sanborn," Tristan replied.

Andros cleared his throat, "Tristan, its common procedure for the Red Ranger to introduce his team."

"Oh," Tristan said, he turned slightly, "Commander Sanborn, may I introduce Mitchell Cranston, Blue Terra Quest Ranger?"

Sanborn shook Mitchell's hand, his face expressionless, "Ranger Cranston."

"Commander Sanborn," Mitchell replied coolly.

"Lucas Izumi, Green Terra Quest Ranger," Tristan continued.

Lucas saluted before accepting the Commander's hand, "Commander Sanborn, sir," he said.

"Ranger Izumi," Sanborn replied, returning the salute. Andros, TJ and Tristan all frowned at the military maneuver, and Cassie, Paige and Latoya exchanged amused glances, both at the way the three who had Red morphers reacted as well as the brief testosterone display the two Rangers had exhibited with the Commander.

"Paige Acadia," Tristan said, "Yellow Terra Quest Ranger."

"Ranger Acadia," Sanborn said.

"Commander Sanborn," Paige replied.

"And Latoya Cooper, Pink Terra Quest Ranger," Tristan finished.

"Ranger Cooper," Sanborn said.

"Commander Sanborn," Latoya replied calmly.

"We don't have much in the way of seating," TJ said, "just the bleachers. Unless there are folding chairs in one of the closets, I mean."

"The bleachers will be fine," Sanborn said, "don't mind me."

"All right," TJ said, he turned back to the Rangers, "Tristan, we'll talk later. For now, Mitchell, are you up for a round?"

Mitchell grinned, "Are you up for it?"

"Back to action," TJ declared, slamming his helmet down.

"Back to action," Mitchell said, following suite.

The two were soon back in battle; Cassie shook her head, turning to Paige, "Like TJ said, we'll talk later. 'Toya, ready to go?"

"You bet," Latoya replied, lifting her helmet.

"Back to action," they said in grinning unison.

Lucas, Tristan and Paige settled on the bleachers to watch, away from Sanborn, and Andros left, presumably to finish whatever it was that Sanborn had interrupted to see the evaluations.

* * *

A/N: First, last chapter was beta'd by Toffy, and I kept forgetting to mention that. This chapter was not, because I was too distracted. I tried to give some idea of what my characters looked like. See the link on my homepage for a better look.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers, I wouldn't work. I do work, so I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

Paige pressed her hand onto the palm reader and entered the Ranger's compound. As the door slid closed behind her, she thought she heard her name being called, but she shrugged it off. If she didn't look back, she couldn't have heard. She smiled and hurried down the hallway, deciding to vanish into one of the simulators for some 'Zord' training. First, she sprinted up stairs to change from her nurse's garb into a pair of white shorts and a yellow top that Tristan called her trouble top. As she passed one of the lounges, however, the sound of someone trying to muffle sobs made her steps faltered. Paige glanced around and looked inside.

The room had several comfortable chairs and couches, designed to be a place to hang out and relax after their training and work. It was empty right now, except for Latoya, who was curled up on one of the couches, crying. In one hand she held a piece of paper, the obvious source of her tears. "'Toya?" Paige asked, stepping into the room, "What's wrong?"

Latoya looked up, "Go away, Paige," she said, wiping her eyes.

Paige shook her head and walked over, "Not with you crying like that," she said, looking down at Latoya for a moment. With a casual grace, she sat down beside her, "My grandmother used to say that there are two ways to cry, alone and with someone. Crying alone doesn't help often, but if you have a friend to listen, you feel better."

Latoya stared at her, "Did the words go away not reach your ears?"

"I told you no," Paige said, crossing her arms, "you're upset, you're my teammate. I need names so I can go beat the crap out of them."

Latoya laughed and sniffled, "It's not like that."

"All right," Paige said, reaching over to touch Latoya's arm, "then how can I help?"

Latoya bit her lip, then smiled, "Well, trust for trust, Paige," she said. "Don't prank me until launch day and I'll tell you."

"Oh, harsh bargain," Paige replied, she pretended to think about it, "deal. Now, what's wrong?"

"Well," Latoya said, "a few years ago, I was invited to attend a Ninja Academy."

"Wait, a what?" Paige asked.

"A Ninja Academy," Latoya replied, with a smile, "they're very secretive societies. That's where I met Rocky, Adam and their friend Aisha. Adam and I studied the same element. At the Wind Academy, we studied three elements in conjunction with martial arts. I'm a Water Ninja. I can channel and focus water into a beam, like a pressure washer really. I have a few other tricks as a Ninja, which Andros and the others felt would be an asset to our team. I graduated four years ago, and shortly after, I married one of my old classmates. Jamal was an Air Ninja, and very sweet. I thought our life together would be heaven. Especially when I got pregnant. Then, I was in a car crash and I lost my baby." Latoya stopped.

Paige reached out and hugged Latoya, not saying anything. Latoya hugged her back tightly, letting a few tears leak against Paige's shirt. She pulled back, "Sorry, it's just; I don't think it's something I'll ever get over."

"Hey, it's fine," Paige said, "I got this shirt because is seems like it was specifically designed to be comfortable as a tissue."

Latoya smiled a little, "Well, after the miscarriage, Jamal changed. We, we wound up separating because I couldn't handle his nasty attitude. We were going through a divorce when he died. It turned out he had cancer. I thought that I'd gotten over it, but," Latoya gestured to her paper, "this came today."

"What is it?" Paige asked, tilting her head a little.

"A letter, from Jamal," Latoya said, and sniffled. She held it out, "You read it."

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, blinking.

"Yes."

Paige took the paper and settled back to read it. It was a letter, purportedly from Jamal, apologizing for putting her through what he had. When she finished reading it, Paige looked up at Latoya, "This is authentic?"

"His lawyer brought it to me," Latoya said, "hand delivered."

Paige nodded, "Sounds like he was trying to do the right thing the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" Latoya asked.

"He didn't want to hurt you by dying, so he hurt you by driving you away." Paige replied. "The right thing, he doesn't want to hurt you, the wrong way, he hurt you anyway."

Latoya smiled, "It is sweet though," she said. "It's why I loved him."

Paige hugged her teammate, "Of course. Feeling any better?"

Latoya hesitated before nodding, "I am, thank you."

"No problem," Paige said. "Just to say, that's my job."

Latoya smiled a little, "More than that, I would say."

Paige grinned, "My job is to lighten hearts and lift spirits. I prefer to play pranks and be a smart-ass, but I can offer a good ear and try to say the right thing."

"Never doubt," Latoya said, "you know exactly what to say."

Paige blushed, "Thank you." She paused, "You know, I said trust for trust. Not pranking you for a while is a courtesy."

"What did you have in mind?" Latoya asked.

"Hey, Latoya?" Tristan stuck his head in the room, pretending not to notice Paige as she fell off the couch "There you are. There seems to be a problem, I can't find Paige. Will you tell her that there's a doctor at the door demanding to speak with her?"

Latoya grinned, "If I see her, I'll make sure she knows."

Tristan snorted, "Great, thanks, I owe you." He left, shaking his head.

Paige glanced at Latoya, "I need to be scarce for a while. Want to do some training sims?"

"Sure," Latoya replied, she folded the letter and slipped it into her pocket as she stood. "I'll totally kick your butt."

"No way," Paige replied, also standing.

"Sparring with Andros?" Latoya offered; a month after becoming Rangers, all of them agreed that sparring with Andros, who was not only skilled, but fought with an intensity that was the legacy of a life fighting the worst evils the universe could throw at him.

"Deal." Paige replied; she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she followed Latoya out of the room, drawing a hair tie from her pocket to hold her hair back.

**... ... ...**

Tristan shook his head, "Poor Latoya," he muttered, heading down the hall, he didn't envy the pink ranger at all. Keeping Paige out of trouble was becoming a second job for him and Latoya. Lucas and Mitchell tried to help, but both were committed to their other jobs.

"Tristan, may I speak with you?"

Tristan turned and smiled, "Andros, hello. Sure, I've got time."

"Great," Andros gestured to the canteen, "mind if I get something to eat? I missed breakfast."

"Sure," Tristan replied, he followed the other red ranger into the room. "What's up?"

"We may have a problem," Andros said, "Zane mentioned it, we talked it over and we may have a solution." He got a sandwich from the refrigerator while Tristan grabbed a coke. "That is, the Terra Rangers have a problem, and the Astros think they can solve it."

"What's the problem?" Tristan asked as they sat down. He tapped the top of his coke can while he pondered Andros's word correction, separating the two teams.

"As you know, I've been handling the Council, and especially Sanborn." Andros said, "I don't mind, it's different. The thing is, we aren't going to be around after the launch and you're going to need help with the Council."

"What do you recommend?" Tristan asked. For a brief moment, he wondered about it, he'd known that he'd be on his own after a while, but it hadn't actually hit him yet.

"Well, at first, we thought one of you could take over." Andros replied before taking a bite of his food. He watched Tristan with an almost amused expectation.

"Not me," Tristan replied firmly. "I am a conscientious objector to…"

"Committees," Andros said dryly. "We are all aware of your opinions on the subject. We then thought that we should talk to Mitchell." He started eating again.

"Not Mitchell," Tristan said, "putting him and Sanborn in a situation where they'll probably be fighting and it'll come to blows. He hasn't explained yet, and I'm not going to push, but Mitchell is not the ideal person to face the council.

"Not Mitchell then," Andros said. "Ashley and Zane said that Lucas could do it, but I don't think Lucas would be a good choice."

"No," Tristan agreed, "he's born and bred military, and he feels like Sanborn is his commanding officer. I could knock that out of him, but I don't want to do it the hard way. We'll wear him down, like water over a rock."

"I agree," Andros said. "Besides, it's probably hard enough for him to split his awareness, asking for a third could break him. What about Paige?"

"Not Paige," Tristan said, brushing off Andros's concern about Lucas. If it got to be too much, Lucas knew he could tell Tristan. There were options upon options. "She'd get frustrated and say or do something and then we'd have to put her under lock and key until everyone calms down."

"Agreed," Andros said, "speaking of which, there was a guy with pink hair waiting outside."

"Damn it, I'm not supposed to know until Mitchell finds me." Tristan said, glowering, "I don't want to do anything about it just yet."

Andros frowned, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, beyond Paige turned him pink. I really don't want to know." Tristan replied, "It's an every day thing, somebody has a problem with Paige and they come to me. If she gets in trouble at work, they come to me. I'm not her parent or her guardian. There is a channel in place in the medical department for problems and they ignore it. Maybe the time will come where we can't do anything outside of training, fighting and recovering, and then I'll have more responsibility for my teammates' lives. Right now, however, I don't and they need to accept that. That's why I don't want to deal with it. I'm not her boss. They can't expect me to do anything about it." He sighed, "I'm earning my place, same as everybody else, Andros. You had the training and experience, when the Astros needed you to lead, they knew that you knew what you were doing. They respected you for your knowledge. I'm earning that same respect. I don't want them to drop everything and obey my every command now, I want them to learn that I have a brain and they can trust me before I have to ask them to do that."

Andros smiled, "You're learning, Tristan. Some team leaders never get it. Some had it before they became Rangers, like my mentor, Taurin, or the first Earth Red. They both bonded to their teams before they became Rangers. Other leaders had to learn it. Like Tommy Oliver, you probably won't meet him, but if you go anywhere out in the galaxy, you'll find people who know of him. The Evil Green Ranger who became one of the most wanted Rangers in the Galaxy, he had a year of just being a Ranger before Zordon named him to be team leader, and even then, it wasn't until they had to change out some of their team that Tommy really took over. He chose TJ to follow him, but TJ, while he's a good Ranger, and a good second, wasn't comfortable as a leader. Now, he could lead a team, but he's happy where he is."

Tristan flushed, then nodded, "Thanks, Andros. Now, back to our problem. I don't want Latoya to face the council."

"Why?" Andros asked.

"Emotionally, Latoya can handle the council, she's good with little kids. The problem is the way she'll be treated. If you look at her education, she has a GED and some certification to take care of kids. She didn't graduate, she didn't get a college degree, and all she has is a talent for children. I know that she's an incredible fighter, but on paper she reads as being low in intelligence. If they see her as a dumb black woman, do you know what they'll do? They'll dismiss her as unimportant and hurt her emotionally. I'm not going to put her in that situation. I'd rather do it myself, and you know that it'll go badly if I do it."

Andros smiled tightly around his sandwich, after he swallowed, he continued, "Thank you for agreeing with our assessment of the team." He sighed, "I had hoped that you would be the person to handle the council, but now, I see that you aren't. That's ok. We have a back-up plan." Secretly, he was pleased to hear Tristan's words, especially concerning Latoya. Cassie had said something similar during their meeting. Even after so many years with the Earthian Rangers, Andros didn't understand how they could so easily dismiss this or that person for physical differences, they were all human after all. TJ equated it to the way people reacted to other species in the Galaxy, which didn't make sense to Andros, but he let it slid.

"Bring on plan B," Tristan declared, opening his coke and jolting Andros from his thoughts.

"I know someone," Andros said, "he's a retired Ranger with ten years experience. He was a Kerova Ranger before I became Red. When Astronema attacked KO-35 the first time, I was an apprentice, so I didn't actually fight. I was evacuation escort. The Kerovas went against Astronema to buy us time. We got out, we lost a few ships, but almost everyone got out. Only Ember came back alive. He kept his morpher, but he didn't want to actually fight anymore. I've sent a message, because I think Ember has the balance of experience and personality to not only be able to handle the Council and keep Sanborn right on the edge of annoyed with out prompting anger, but to take over teaching you about the traditions of the Rangers. I had a formal year of apprenticeship, and then two years of half lessons and crash courses; Ember apprenticed a full five years before the team returned to Kerova."

"If it comes to it, will he fight?" Tristan asked.

"He can fight," Andros said, "back then, he was one of the best, and he was the most underestimated. Unlike Zarah, nobody expected Ember to be anything more than he appeared to be; one of the infamous yellow rangers who partied hard and was always into trouble." A nostalgic grin warmed Andros's face, "He was the best resource the team had. The Border Council was keeping the truth of the situation quiet; they didn't want to admit that Dark Specter was overtly driving their forces back. Ember found out that while the Council advised that the Border Colonies stay put, the refugees were telling a different story. He was the one who got Zarah and Aderes information needed to create the evac plan we used. Taurin and Maia shoved it through the Kerova Council and forced the mining colonies to follow it. Although Ember won't let people recognize it, he's the one who saved the people of Kerova. He doesn't feel that he's a hero, because his whole team was killed using his plan."

"I can feel that," Tristan said, touching his heart briefly. "I'd feel pretty horrible if the guys died because of an idea I started. Hell, I felt bad because I broke 'Toya's arm in staffs the other day. Even with the Power boosting her healing so you couldn't tell after a few hours, it feels bad."

"You broke Toya's arm?" Andros said, "I missed that."

"Yeah, Toya's teaching me advanced staffs, since that's pretty much my weakness. Well, weapons in general," Tristan shrugged, "my education was light on weapons."

"What kind of training did you receive?" Andros asked, trying to remember what his file said.

"Started as a little kid, my mom was the daughter of a soldier. She had four sisters and she was this complete tomboy. Granddad taught her to take care of herself, in a way she was the daughter he never had. When mom had kids, he started on us too. Charlie, my older brother, is more conventional. He wrestled, boxed and hunted deer. He even has a boxing title or two. Granddad started us both the same way, with some stuff he'd learned on Okinawa. Charlie wasn't good at it, beyond a certain point. I was a natural. After mom and dad died in the plane crash, we lived with Granddad. I was five when they died, so I don't really remember them." Tristan paused, "I was eight when Granddad died of a heart attack. He'd just enrolled me in formal lessons, it was a birthday gift actually. Our first guardian let me keep up my lessons, but she couldn't keep us for long, a year or so. After that, I was more self-taught, or Charlie-taught, than not. Some of my foster parents let me take lessons, so I was able to keep up.

"I was thirteen when Charlie turned eighteen. He got a job, and a place, and got the judge to agree to a provisional guardianship. In nine months, he had to hold his job and house, while keeping me in school with good grades. After granddad, it was the best time of my life. I hero worshiped Charlie as a kid, and to this day, I admire him. Unfortunately, he couldn't prove up, we were surviving, but not at the level Charlie wanted. So, we agreed to wait a few years. He went into the army and I went back into the system. I haven't seen Charlie since he got back from boot camp nine years ago. We wrote letters for a while, then I moved and we lost track of each other. My training was splotchy until my senior year. I actually lived with a sensei that year. He brought me up to _shodan_ and gave me weapons training. That took five years, including weapons training. Peter and Madison helped me get through college. I graduated, literally, the month before I was accepted into the Terra Quest science division."

"What do you do here?" Andros asked.

"I'm not sure," Tristan laughed, "Nobody ever told me. I've just been focused on being a Ranger. What I'd like to do is just be a Ranger. There seems to be a lot that needs to be done, scheduling training around work, keeping them in line, keeping Sanborn pacified."

"Maybe you can," Andros said, privately delighted in Tristan's desire. "That's part of what Ember will help you with. If he decides to do this." He produced a reader from under the table and Tristan blinked in surprise.

"I'm not going to ask where you were hiding that," he muttered, looking into his coke can. "Hold on," he said, "I need a new drink." Tristan stood and hurried over to get a new can. The old can was tossed into the recycler. "So, what's that for?" He asked as he walked back to the table.

"DECA's contacting Eltare, who will forward the message to Ember. He's been living in a secluded location, but he's been contacting people again." Andros replied. "It hit him hard when the others died, and he became something of a hermit, but this past year, I've been hearing that he's actually been to Eltare a few times."

"Do you think he'll help?" Tristan asked.

A loud thump and the sound of several metal objects striking the floor heralded the arrival of Mitchell and Latoya, the latter of which actually back flipped into the room with a bo in her hands. Mitchell followed, clearly focusing only on his opponent. Andros looked at Tristan, who had sat down with his back to the door. The younger ranger was sitting unnaturally straight, his eyes closed and his hand clenching his drink. He looked torn between turning around and ignoring the pitched battle occurring in the room.

Andros set back to see what Tristan would do, after all, he wasn't their red ranger. Latoya flipped Mitchell onto one of the tables and Tristan stood, opening his eyes. For a brief moment, Andros saw his demonic expression and shivered. "Latoya," he said, turning calmly. "Might I presume that what ever fell in the hall is not broken?"

Latoya froze, her bo pressed against Mitchell's windpipe. She relaxed, "Yeah, it was just some pans. Don't know why there was a cart of pans out there, but there was." She relaxed slightly.

"Is there a reason you want to kill Mitchell?" Tristan continued.

"He jumped me," Latoya replied. "I think he's sexist; I wear pink, that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Mitchell?" Tristan invited, "Care to share?"

"I lost a bet with Paige," Mitchell replied. "No offense, but I'd rather face TJ on the mats than 'Toya."

Tristan sighed, "Clean up, you two. 'Toya, you're due for more Zord training, I'd suggest you consider getting to it. Mitchell, there's a botany meeting in," he glanced at his watch, "ten minutes. Go make sure they aren't planning to bring that damn flytrap, ok?"

"Yes sir," Mitchell replied.

Latoya leaned on her staff, "Yes, Taz. Are we on to spar later?"

"Depends on how long it takes the Doc to go to Sanborn. I may be covering for our favorite yellow ranger. If you happen to see her, tell her the new infirmary lists are here." Tristan replied. He turned back to Andros, "Did you need anything else?"

"No," Andros said, amused, "I'm going to head back to the Megaship."

"All right," Tristan replied, turning back to his teammates. "Have you seen Lucas?" The matching stunned looks on the faces of the other two was the final sight Andros took in as he let the crimson stream of teleportation claim him.

**... ... ...**

Lucas never knew what he'd find when he came back to the Ranger compound; the three story building was set to one side of the base given over to the Terra Quest project and it always reminded him of a stately office building. Inside, it looked nothing like that. The Astro Rangers had redesigned it with the help of some alien builders, they'd had the building ready to go a week after the Rangers had been selected. The top floor had become five living quarters and a communal kitchen and dining room; the second floor was their recreation level, complete with library and canteen. The bottom floor was the simulation room, weight room and gym. It was everything they needed, condensed in one building.

The building was normal, what worried Lucas every day was that there was going to be something that he couldn't handle. After a day of dodging the jests of his squad mates and practicing ever pointless drills, he always wondered just what had occurred during the day to drive Tristan closer to the edge.

Like he always did, Lucas stopped outside the building to sit on a bench he'd bought for the purpose of letting go of his daily stress before taking on his night job. As he reminded himself that he'd chosen to become the therapist for his teammates the door to the building slammed open and Tristan came out of the door, nearly at a run. As soon as the door clicked shut, Lucas watched as Tristan unleashed a howl that seemed almost primal. After a moment, he fell silent and glanced around, practically jumping as he saw Lucas. "Hi," Lucas offered.

Tristan sighed, "Hi Lucas, long day?" He slipped his hands into his jeans, looking as if he hadn't just been screaming to the heavens.

"Not really," Lucas said, "I spent all day sitting under a tree. I'm not sure what drill that was, but it was nice. How was your day?"

Tristan shook his head, "You don't need my stress."

"Sit down," Lucas said, "tell me about it. We don't need you going crazy."

Tristan laughed, but sat down easily. "Well, four people have told me that there was a hot pink doctor hanging around, trying to either see me or talk with Paige. Then, Andros came down to see about getting us a liaison for the council. Apparently one of his teachers is still around, living as a hermit somewhere. Then Mitchell and Latoya were trying to kill each other because Mitchell lost a bet and almost destroyed the whole rec level. They just got done cleaning that up, so Mitchell's gone to wage war on that damn Venus Flytrap."

"What do you have against that?" Lucas asked.

"It all started with a movie," Tristan said, "it seriously freaked me out. Then, just when I was getting over it, there was a news story about the Rangers fighting a monster based on the flytrap. Scarred me for life. We don't need a flytrap on the colony, and it's a proven fact that the strange and unusual is a favored target of monsterization. I just don't want to face that, it gives me nightmares."

Lucas smiled, "Well, that's an unusual phobia, but I've heard worse."

"Really?" Tristan asked.

"Yup, my sister was a hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobe," Lucas answered.

"What in the name of all good powers is that?" Tristan asked, no doubt fearing something horrible as an answer.

"One who fears long words," Lucas replied dryly.

Tristan laughed, and Lucas could see him relax a great deal, like the earlier screaming, it was just what he needed to escape. "Excuse me, Ranger Harper, do you have a moment?"

Lucas and Tristan turned to look behind them. There was a young man standing there in a white lab coat, whose hair and skin were a bright pink. Tristan stared at him for a long moment, "No, sir," Tristan said, calmly. "I don't have a moment. I had heard of Paige's prank, although now that I've seen it, I must wonder something."

"What?" The doctor asked irritably.

"Well, it's two things: What did you do to piss her off so thoroughly and how in the hell did she achieve that shade of pink?" Tristan stood. "Doctor, I am not Ranger Acadia's father, nor am I her employer. It is not my job to govern her actions outside of Ranger activities. There is a system in place in the medical department for dealing with problems. Use it. Now please leave the vicinity of the Compound, you are in a restricted area without authorization. It is to my understanding that you've been told this before. Continued occupation of the restricted area will result in a forceful removal of your person. Next time, you'll be removed upon arrival." He stood, "Come on, Lucas. Let's go find somewhere else to talk."

"Great, I want to get back into my real uniform," Lucas said, standing. Together, the two walked away from the doctor and into the building. As Lucas opened the door, a rising shriek escaped, and the pair looked at each other in amusement.

A/N: A day late, sorry. Work's driving me up the wall.


End file.
